Path of Honor
by GodFist-EarthWarrior
Summary: An old warrior is returning home. Along the way he meets a group of kids claiming to be the Avatar and his friends. R&R plzz


_**WHOO!!!! Hallo peoples! This is my first shot at a fic, so take it a wee bit easy, and don't go bustin' out the flamethrower just yet. But, all are welcome to criticize, I'm tough, I can take it!**_

_**Feng- ahem**_

_**Me- Ah yes, all, I would like you to meet Feng, he is my earthbending persona, and thus will be appearing often in my stories. I would all of you to take a moment and visualize Feng Wei from Tekken 5. Good. Feng is built like Feng Wei, but without the sinister facial expression, and a generally much nicer person.**_

_**Feng- flexes muscles**_

_**Me- He also doesn't say much at the moment. I would like to remark than unlike Feng Wei, Feng uses Chu Gar Praying Mantis (Southern), not unlike Toph. He is also more likely to fight a non-bender simply using the fighting style.**_

_**Feng- assumes neutral pose of Chu Gar**_

_**Me- cough….. And now, on with the show!**_

_**(DISCLAIMER: I don't own these things I make reference to (Avatar, Tekken), but I do own this computer and a modem and most of a brain!)**_

_**( ") (" ) (o")---O (x-x) **_

_**(I don't own the Kirby's either, they belong to everyone!!)**_

Beginnings 

The tall warrior moved slowly down the road, occasionally looking up towards a far off mountain. It would be remarked, at this point, that the warrior can be said to be such due to the way he carried himself and the obvious way his physique stood out under his traveling cape. He strode down the road at a brisk, but unhurried pace, as if in no hurry to get to where he is going but not wasting anytime getting there. The warrior, as he strode up the road, came abreast of a small caravan of earth nation refugees, who called out and waved and beckoned him to come and sit with them for a bit. As he approached the fire a man, clearly the leader, stood up and offered his hand to shake, and said, "My name is Basu. Please sit and enjoy our companionship. We are always happy to spend time with fellow travelers." The warrior chuckled a bit as he took the man's hand in a firm grip and said, "My name is Feng, and I would be happy to spend time with your wagons, and perhaps since you seem to be traveling the same, accompany you for a time. My path this day is a lonely one you see."

Basu smiles and indicates a place on the ground near where he had been sitting. "The road is too often lonely these days, with this war going on." Feng shook his head gently, an ironic grin on his face as he settled into a comfortable position, not quite sprawled, but still enough control in his posture to indicate a master of whatever he trained in. Basu observed this subtle nuance with a practiced eye, as he was lounging in much the same posture. "Where are you headed Feng?" Basu asked, in an attempt to strike up a conversation. "Ah," Feng sighed, "That would be a question not so easily answered, but put simply, no where. I go where the wind leads and the earth shifts."

At this Basu smiled in a forlorn fashion, "that seems to be a common reply for all of these people," he makes a broad gesture around him, "we are all travelers of fortune, now." After a short pause, in which a look of terrible loss flitted across his face, Basu continued, "our ultimate destination is the great city of Ba-Sing-Se, but I have no idea as to the condition inside the city. I have not been in Ba-Sing-Se for nearly twelve years. Would you perhaps know the conditions?" Feng laughed outright like this, and it was a rich sound, pleasing to the ear, and said, with traces of laughter, "friend, I have not bee to th ecity for an even greater time than you. It has been almost fifteen years for me." As he said this, a glimmer of familiarity passes across Feng's eyes, but is quickly gone, with Basu thinking he is imagining things.

The rest of the evening passes in much the same fashion, with all the travelers spinning yarns, and after a delicious dinner, (for refugees), the band slowly begins to retire to bed. Thus an uneventful evening passes, and our hero is shown to be a jovial fellow.

_**AHA! Eureka! I hope you have enjoyed this tidbit, the first of many to come. I cannot say when the next chapter will come, possibly more this weekend.**_

**_Feng- ahem_**

_**Me- Yes, anything to add Feng?**_

_**Feng- I hope you enjoyed watching me amble down the road and meet come new friends! makes "V" sign with fingers**_

_**Me- Bad Feng! No OOC-ness**_

_**Feng-sigh**_

_**Well, See you next time, and remember, keep smiling, it makes people wonder what you have been up to!!**_


End file.
